You're My Everything (BajanCanadian FanFic)
by Mishykinz
Summary: Lea Dionne is an eighteen year old girl who has no friends. She thought her life was ruined. That is.. until she met BajanCanadian. Read on as she continues to find hope, love and happiness in her life. (BajanCanadianXOC)
1. A Trip Somewhat Turns Into A Disaster

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey. This is a BajanCanadian fanfic featuring other Minecraft youtubers like SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam), Deadlox (Ty), JeromeASF (Jerome), and uhhh.. MinecraftUniversity (Jason). This is my first time making a fanfiction, so don't be so rough on me. Uhh.. Enjoy. :D**

Hi there! My name is Lea Dionne, I'm currently 18 and gonna turn 19 in December 5th. (Just 2 months away!) So yeah, I'm stuck in my "high school life". Drama, love, trouble. I was a lonely girl that didn't have any friends. Nor did I have a boyfriend... but, boyfriends and friends are just a distraction. Am I right?

"LEA, WAKE UP! IT'S 7:45am."

"5 more minutes, mom!" I yelled.

Ugh. Today was the day. Me and my mom were going to move to another state. I don't get why my mom always wanted to move. I liked it here. The previous places we moved to were not pleasant. I guess I wasn't really depressed because I didn't have anything to be so sad about. I'm just worried about my mom. She's been moving around since my dad divorced her. I sighed. I wish they didn't have to divorce. I yawned and got up from my bed to stretch.

"LEA! ARE YOU UP YET?" she yelled.

"Yeah, mom. What time are we leaving?"

"Somewhere in the afternoon. Maybe 3:00. Oh, and honey, hurry down! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

I went to my closet and got out a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I wasn't planning to go anywhere. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, I put on my shirt and sweatpants. I walked to the bathroom sink and brushed my teeth and hair. Mm, maybe I'll make "friends" there. Or maybe not.. haha. I ran downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, mom."

She smiled and said "Good morning, honey. Eat up."

I gobbled down my breakfast (It was so good! My mom makes the best pancakes ever!) and asked my mom if I could go play Minecraft. She nodded. So I quickly ran upstairs and turned on my computer. You never knew that I was into Minecraft, did you? I'm CRAZY for Minecraft. When I was 16, I was browsing Youtube and I came upon a Youtube channel called TheBajanCanadian. I started watching his series called "Hunger Games" and got into the gameplay. After that, I looked it up on the internet and started playing the demo version. I got addicted to it and begged my mom to give me some money so I could buy it. She refused. I was angry so I decided to ignore her. I knew the only person she had left was me, ever since dad left. I knew it was torture for her. After three days, of ignoring her, she gave in. She asked how much and I said twenty-six ninety-five. She grimaced, but gave me it. I thought how we were broke because of dad, so I rejected the money. Five months later, I was able to earn some money working part time in a cafe. I went out and bought Minecraft! Ever since I started playing it, I got really into it. And that's the story of how I got addicted to Minecraft. Oh.. speaking of Minecraft and Youtube. I'm gonna go and check out BajanCanadian's channel again.. it's been a while.

I wasn't surprised that he got 1,000,000 subscribers. He totally earned it. He made really good videos. And.. he looks really cute. I blushed to myself. Oh, Lea! Stop thinking weird things to yourself. I sat in front of my computer screen and watched him for the rest of the morning. "Lea!" I heard my mom yell. She's always yelling.

"Yes, mom?"

"Pack up the rest of your things up! It's time to leave!"

We moved stuff into a this huge storage, but not everything. We spent two hours moving everything into the truck, so it can transport the furniture into the storage. Then, we went back to our empty house.

"Oh, mom? Where are we moving to?"

"Montreal." she replied.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Canada."

I nearly had a heart attack. Doesn't Mitch (BajanCanadian) live in Canada? I was so excited! But, I couldn't help but feel bad for my dad. He never spent any time with us.

"Mom? Do you miss dad?"

"Don't speak of him." she frowned.

"Why? Don't you feel sorry for him? I asked, for curious than ever.

"Lea, just stop. Why should you feel sorry for him? He was the one that left me." she slammed her hand on to the wall.

"Mom, why did he leave you?" I knew I should have stopped with all the questions, but I'm a growing child, I'm curious!

"ENOUGH. Lea, go to your room." she snarled.

"But.. there's nothing in there." I whimpered.

"I don't care. Just..J-Just go and leave me alone for a while!"

I looked at my mom. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It made me want to cry too, so I went up to my room. I rested against the cold, slab of wall. If only dad wouldn't have left us..Why am I always thinking about my dad? I closed my eyes. Not before long, the cab was here for us. I got up and went downstairs. I looked down and saw something that made me want to scream.

"M-m-m-m-mom?" I sniffled. She didn't say anything. She was laying on the floor. I crouched down and shook her. "Mom?! Are you okay? Oh my god. Mom!" I started to sob. I ran out and told the taxi driver to call an ambulance. If my mom was going to die, I was going to lose everything.

**Soo, I hoped you enjoy the story so far, I'll get to the lovely Mitch in the next chapter. After that.. blah, blah, blah. I shouldn't spoil it for you guys. I'll make 2 chapters a day. I hope you'll look forward to it! Bye Doods!**


	2. Things Will Get Better

**Aww yeah! My first review was a non-criticism one so that's cool! (Thanks!) Anyways, I'm motivated to write more Here's the second chapter. –Swearing is contained! Warning!- :3**

I looked at my watch. _It's 3:55pm, we're going to be late for our flight to Canada._ I sighed. _The waiting room isn't as fun as you think it is. My mom's been in room 203 for an awfully long time. I really hope she doesn't die or anything. Better yet, I hope my dad just comes through the door and remarries my mom. But that won't happen. It's impossible._ I pulled out my phone to check for wifi, I'm starving for BajanCanadian's videos. _Aw, what a shame. No wifi._ As I continued to wait, I felt someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my dad.

I'm just kidding! Haha, I saw the nurse.

"You're Lea Dionne, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'm." I replied. _Tell me my mom's not dead. Tell me my mom's not dead. Please._

"Uh.. well.. dear.." she stammered.

"What is it? Is my mom alright?" I looked at her.

"She.. didn't make it."

"No..no.. don't say that, please don't." I felt a sharp stab inside my heart.

"I'm really sorry."

"No! No! No!" I shouted.

I ran out of the hospital. I ran, bawling my eyes out. Not long, I reached a park. I decided to rest on a park bench. My legs were getting tired. I clenched my fists until I was in pain. Mom.. mom.. I can't make live through my life without you. I was tearing up. I don't want to move to Canada.. not without my mom. I began to sniffle. I must've did _really _loud, because a guy walked up to me and said .. "Why the long long face, baby gurl?" he said. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me. My tears were making my vision look blurry. Who WAS he? He had no right to touch me.

"Get off me!" I screamed. He got up and took a couple steps back.

"Woah! Calm down."

"No! Go away!" I hollered. My head was hurting.

"I didn't mean any harm."

"I don't care! I don't know you! You're not suppose to touch me!" Argh.. it hurts! Make it stop!

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was echoing. "Hey, you there?" he stepped towards me. My vision is getting blurry.

"Leave me alone.." I said.

"This is bad." He muttered. "I'll go get help. Stay he.." My world went black.

-A few hours later-

I started to open my eyes. I rapidly blinked. _Where am I?_ I looked around. I'm in a hospital.

"Glad to see you're awake." A voice chimed. Huh? I spun to the right side of me and saw the one and only, BajanCanadian. My jaw dropped.

"Mitch? W-w-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hm? You didn't know? How do you know my name but not my videos? He asked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Have you seen my new update?" he questioned.

"Uh.. nope." Aw, darn it! He probably uploaded it when I was in the hospital.

"I'm visiting Jerome in New Jersey." he replied.

"Oh.." I didn't know Jerome lives in New Jersey!

"Uh, so.. were YOU the guy that.. you know.. tried to "comfort me" in the park?" I giggled nervously.

"Haha, yeah." He grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me, why were you crying?" he asked._ Oh my god.. I can't believe it. THE BajanCanadian comforted me in the park, brought me to the hospital, and now he's actually having a conversation with me! I cannot believe this is happening. Maybe.. maybe.. maybe I'll make a new friend._

"Well.. it all started with …" I started to tell him about my mom.

Mitch's POV **(Yay! A new POV! :D)**

"And that's how I ended up in the .. park." She was getting teary.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you when I put my arms around you." I said. _I didn't know she experienced something this terrible._

"Why did she .. die?" I asked, ashamed.

"I guess I asked too many questions about my dad."

"Huh? What's wrong with your dad?" Uh- oh. She's crying again. I went over to her and tried to comfort her again. Hopefully, she doesn't yell.

"It's all right. I'm there for you. That's what friends are for, right?" I smiled. She smiled back, and rested her head on my shoulder. Her body heat was warm. Her short breaths were cute. _A girl this amazing shouldn't have to go through all of this. She deserved better._

"Do you want to stay with me and Jerome at his apartment since you're not going to Canada anymore?" I offered.

"Okay." She said, continuing to smile.

"Shall we go now.. uh.." Oh shit! I didn't ask for her name yet. I facepalmed. "What's your name?" I asked. "Lea. Lea Dionne." She answered.

"Epic name. Shall we go now, Lea?" She nodded.

"Let's go then."

**I'm stopping here for now. Sorry if it's short! I have to go take care of my nephew. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Next chapter will be uploaded in a few hours or so. :)**


	3. Friendly Relationships Can Change

**Here's Chapter 3. Thanks for your support! I'm going go eat a cinnamon bun now. –Nom, nom.- **

**Enjoy~!**

Lea's POV

_I cannot believe this is happening! Me, staying in JEROME'S APARTMENT WITH MITCH._ Before we left, I went to one of the nurses and asked to see my mom. Menacingly, they denied.

"I don't understand, why can't I see her?" I asked.

"Please leave before we kick you out." One of the nurses said.

"What?! This is ridiculous!" I urged.

"Charlie, get her out!" the other nurse commanded.

"Huh?" I spun around. A muscular, tough looking guy approached me.

"We need you to leave girl. We don't want no trouble." He said.

"Hehe.. okay, bye!" I dashed for the door.

"LEA! Wait for meeee!" Mitch shouted. I turned my head around and see Mitch, running after me.

"Where were you?!" I questioned.

"Bathroom. Let's go now." He pointed to the exit. As we opened the door, I felt the cool air brushing through my cheeks. It was HOT in the hospital.

"Are we walking or.. do you have a car?" I asked.

"Huh? No, it's back in Montreal. I can't carry a car onto the plane." He chuckled, moving his way towards the sidewalk.

"Wait, so we're gonna have to walk every time we go somewhere?" I groaned.

"No, Jerome has a car."

"Oh, that's good."

"He WILL let us borrow it, right?" I asked.

"Us? Hm, are we planning on going anywhere?" he shifted his eyes at me.

"N-n-no! I figured that Jerome would only let his best friend drive his car."

"Eh, I'm pretty sure he'll let his best friend's friend drive his car too." he said, staring at a pizza parlor.

I looked up at Mitch. _He's much taller than what I expected. He's also much cuter in person! I let out a tiny squeal. NO. NO. Lea, don't let your "fangirlyness" get to you! Me and Mitch, friends. I'd never thought this would happen. Ever._

"Are you okay? Or are you still lightheaded from the incident?" Mitch turned his attention to me.

"What? Huh? No! I mean, yes, I'm fine!" I quickly answered. He gave out a laugh. I blushed and laughed a bit myself.

Mitch's POV

Lea's cute when she doesn't get her sentences right. She's even cuter when she blushes. I can't wait until I introduce Jerome to her. We'll be hanging at pizza parlors, parks, different places. _–Wooosh-_ A blast of wind pushed Lea and me. I lingered, while Lea tried to push back. I reached for her hand and grabbed her towards me. She looked into my eyes. We stayed there for a while until a car honked at the kids running through the streets.

"Thanks." Her eyes widened, then she started blushing again.

"No problem." I said, feeling pretty good about what I did.

We continued to walk, not noticing that we were still holding hands.

-17 minutes later-

"Here we are, baby gurl!" I presented.

"For an apartment, it's big." She commented. I showed her around the aparment.

"You can sleep in my room. Jerome has his own room, but I doubt he would share it with anyone. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Really? Are you sure you're okay with this, Mitch?" she asked.

"Of course, after all, a girl like you can't be sleeping on a couch, can she?" I grinned.

"O-o-of course not." She said, with a sheepish grin.

"Now, let me show you where the legendary fridge is!"

"I already know where it is! I saw it in the kitchen." She laughed.

"Oh. Let me show you where the grand bathroom is." I walked her to a locked door.

"Jerome must be in there. JEROME. JEEEROME!" I called out.

"What, biggums?!" he cried out.

"Yeah, he's in there." I said, pointing to the door.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This girl I met."

"Oooh, is she hot?"

"She's right next to me, Jerome." My face reddened. Lea giggled. "Uhh, let's go over.. to the room where you'll be sleeping."

Jerome's POV

_I could hear the girl giggling. She doesn't sound that bad._ I grabbed the towel and started wiping.

"I guess showers don't actually help you get over your old relationships." I muttered.

**-FLASHBACK- (3 weeks ago)**

"Aimee? I brought you someth-.." I dropped the bouquet of roses. I stopped in tracks. I had to see what should not have been seen. My girlfriend was making out with another guy.

"J-jerome! It's not what it looks like!" Aimee stammered.

"Aimee, it's EXACTLY what it looks like." I growled.

"FINE! To tell you the truth, I've never liked you. I only dated you for fame."

"That's it. Get out. You too, bastard." I pointed to the guy.

"I'll be glad to. Let's go, sugarbuns." He said. I heard the door close. I threw myself down on the floor. _WHY? Do all girls I date only "like" me for Youtube fame? Argh_! I got out my phone and texted Mitch to get a new bed mattress, new bed sheets, pillow sheets, and pillows. _I can't believe my so called "girlfriend" made out with a stupid on MY bed. In MY apartment._

**-FLASHBACK ENDED-**

_I need to get out of the bathroom now. I take too much time thinking about Aimee in there._

Lea's POV

_Mitch's room is so amazing. It's much better than my old one. He had THREE moniters. I'm glad I could sleep in there. Though, I'm worried about Mitch. What if he falls down the couch and hurt his back? What if a bunch of mosquitoes came into the tiny living room? What if-_

"So, what do you think of my bedroom?" Mitch suddenly said.

"What? Oh, it's fantastic!"

"I'm glad." He smiled. _His smiles are so adorable. His cheek bones are so well.. cheeky! I feel so lucky! Sleeping in my CRUSH's room. Being friends with my CRUSH. Staying in my CRUSH's friend's apartment. I guess friends are meaningful_.

"Biggums!" Jerome raised out his arms for a hug.

"You've been in there for hours, Jerome. You okay?" Mitch asked, giving Jerome a quick big hug.

"Yeah. I'm over it already. Now, who's this lil' cutie?" Jerome turned his face toward mine.

"That's Lea." Mitch answered. Jerome got really close to me. "Do you play Minecraft?" he asked. I could feel his breath. "Uh, yeah."

"How good are you?"

"Uhm, kinda good."

"Wanna make videos with us?"

"Like, with you and Mitch?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope. With our other friends too. TrueMU, Deadlox, SkyDoesMinecraft, CaptainSparklez, and many more."

"You mean Jason, Ty, Adam, Jordan, and the others?" I was eager to do it now.

"I see you're a fan of them too."

"Yuup!"

"Are you single?"

"Huh?"

"Stop asking her so many questions, Jerome!" Mitch was starting to laugh.

"Okay, okay. But, Lea answer my last question."

"Yeah, I am." I blushed.

"Sweeet!" Jerome did a small victory dance.

Mitch's POV

_I knew I shouldn't have introduced them! Now Jerome's going to try and ask Lea out. He's gonna be ripped apart if he gets rejected or dumped by Lea. He's been over too many problems with his relationships._

"So, Lea, go get showered. After that, I'm going to buy some pizza for us." I said.

"Yeah..Mitch? One problem. I don't have anything else to wear." She said.

"Oh shoot! Where are your clothes?"

"In the storage my mom and I were gonna preserve stuff there before.. she died."

"Oh, stop thinking about it! It'll get worse."

"Okay then." She said glumly.

"Here, I'll go get this long T-shirt I got as a present from Dakota." (KermitPlaysMinecraft.)

"Okay."

I went into my room and dug through my clothes. I really don't do my laundry.. Jerome usually does it, but he's always in the bathroom nowadays, thinking about his ex. Aha! Here it is.

"Here ya go. It's big enough for you to hide your.. ehh.. uhh.. bottom."

"Yeah.."

-12 minutes later-

"You done yet?" I yelled.

"Yeah! Let me just tie my hair up. It's really hot here!" she yelled back.

"I'm going to call the pizza parlor and ask them to deliver it to us right now."

"Sure, go ahead!"

-30 minutes of gobbling later.. –

"Biggums, I am so stuffed." I said.

"Not as stuffed as me!" Jerome argued.

"Guys, I cannot handle anymore of this. I'm kind of tired. " Lea yawned and rubbed her belly.

"Aw, come on! 15 more minutes." Jerome whined.

"Eh, sure." Lea agreed.

"Do you play CoD?" I asked.

"Nope."

"I'll teach ya how."

-45 minutes later-

"The time passed really quick." Lea commented.

"Yeah." I looked at the sleeping bacca.

"Let's play for 6 more minutes." I said.

"No! We'll wake up Jerome!" she hushed.

"Oh, please, that guy can sleep through a tornado. Don't worry."

"I see, let's do it then!"

"You're not ready yet!"

"Yes I am!" she argued.

"Are you sure?" I started tickling her. "Stop! S-s-stop!" she laughed. "Give up." I said. "Neveeer!" She smiled. She looked stunning. She should really smile more. I still can't get this feeling out of me.

Lea's POV

Mitch is such a mean butthole! I can't believe I like him! But, he's so cute. Even though his personality is crazy, he's perfect.

"Mitch.. I'm really sleepy." I yawned.

"I am too. Let's go to my room. I gotta tuck you in, baby gurl." he joked.

"… Lea?"

Mitch's POV

She fell asleep.. on me. She's irresistibly cute. I can't make actually believe why she's single. A girl like her can get any guy she wants. I yawned. If only I could get her to fall for me. I think we'd make a nice couple. It seems as if she's attracted to Jerome. She always talks to him. Thinking about this makes my head hurt. Argh. I better get some sleep.

**-Yawns- Oh dear, the sun is still out, but I'm already tired. But for you guys, I'll try to get another chapter in today. Thank you SO much for your support, guys! :)**


	4. Help, please?

**For my next chapter I would like to ask for some help. But, only if you want to be in the story! **

**Post the name you want to be (Or use your real name!), describe how you would want to look like, and pick any Minecraft Youtubers you like. If there's too many posts, then I'll have to randomly chose four of them. If there's none, then that's fine. I'll make up more characters along the way. XD No feelings hurt. **

**It may take some time to make the 4th chapter, so please be patient!**

**-24 HOURS LATER-**

**Thanks for the help! I got all the characters I need to continue, the story will be uploaded in 1 hour.**


	5. Shopping For Friends

**Sup, doods?! Can't wait for the 4****th**** chapter? Well, it's out now! Wooo! **

Jerome's POV

A ray of light hit my face, I let it rest on my face, because it was warm.. like Lea. After a while, it was getting hot. As I opened my eyes, I found out I had been staring at the sun. I groaned and got up. I guess I fell asleep staying up late with Lea and Mitch. I started walking towards the kitchen to look for something to eat, but I tripped over something. With a loud thud, I fell.

"Huh? Jerome?" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Mitch with his arms around Lea. Lea didn't notice until I pointed it out.

"Mitch… Mitch. Mitch." She called, struggling to move.

"What?" Mitch fluttered his eyes.

"Your arm.. it's… trapping me." Lea blushed.

"Oh crap. Sorry" He moved his arms away.

"Well, I'm gonna go record some Hunger Games with Jerome." Mitch said.

"Want to help?" I asked.

"Sure!" she happily accepted.

-12 minutes of setting things up-

"Hey, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian, and I'm here with Jerome and Lea or ChaoticLeiLei. We're going to record some Hunger Games. Now, even if Lea sucks at Minecraft, don't make fun of her."

"Mitch, watch what you say. I'm gonna go and beat your ass!" Lea screamed.

"Calm down, baby gurl!" Mitch said.

-21 minutes of playing ~Hunger Games~!-

"Grrrrr!" Lea growled. It was a battle against me and Lea.

"I was lagging." Mitch complained.

"Yeah right!" she yelled.

"Jerome! Go kill her and end it! I got your back, biggums!" Mitch cheered.

"Come get me." she sneered.

As we continued to battle, I started thinking about Aimee. **(Just in case ya don't remember, she is Jerome's ex "girlfriend".) **Within a quick slash, Lea killed me and won.

"YEAHHH!" she exclaimed.

"Jerome!" Mitch grumbled.

"Sorry, Mitch. _SHE _popped up in my mind again." I sighed.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said. I opened the door and left.

Mitch's POV

Man, I feel bad for that guy. He's like Lea, but he's not a girl. He really didn't deserve this.

"Uh, Lea? I'm going to edit the video. Do whatever you want." I said.

"Oh, sure. Okay then." She walked out of the room.

Lea's POV **(Whew, been a while since her POV.)**

_Who was Jerome talking about? Who was her?_ I sat down on the couch thinking. Maybe she's his mom. Maybe his mom died too. Oh no. I forgot all about my mom.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Why did she .. die?" he asked.

"I guess I asked too many questions about my dad." I said.

"Huh? What's wrong with your dad?" I started crying. He went over to me and tried to comfort me again. "It's all right. I'm there for you." He whispered.

That's what friends are for, right?" He said, smiling.

**-FLASHBACK ENDED-**

I grinned as I pictured the same smile from yesterday. I heard a small tune from under the couch. I looked down and saw a phone. Looks like it's Mitch's phone. I answered the call.

"Hello? Mitch?" a voice said. It sounded like a guy.

"Hi, Mitch is busy editing a video. Is there any you would like for me to tell him?" I asked.

"Oh, tell Mitch that we're going to have a 1,000,000 subscribers party for him." He said.

"May I ask where, and who are you?"

"I'm Mat. Are you a fan of Minecraft Youtubers?" Mat asked.

"…" My eyes widened. It was MAT aka NOOCHM.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, yes, I'm a fan of them. You must be NoochM, right?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Heh, the party is going to be hosted at my house. Mitch knows where it is. And, would you mind telling me who you are and why you're in Jerome's apartment?"

I told him my story.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." I giggled.

"Haha, I'll look forward to meeting you at the party." He chuckled.

"Same here. Bye." I hanged up.

"MITCH!" I called.

Mitch's POV

"What, Lea?"

"Uhm, Mat told me that he's having a 1,000,000 subscribers party for you at his house." She answered.

"All right. When?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me.." she replied.

"Don't worry, I'll call him back. You're coming to the party too, right?"

"Uh, yeah if it's okay with you."

"Why not? You should go out and buy a dress for the party. You gotta look extra pretty."

"Yeah..." her face went red.

"Wait! I forgot that we had to go to the storage and get some of your clothes." I frowned.

"It's okay, we can go tomorrow!"

"Okay then." I said. Back to editing the video. _Stupid me. I should've went with her._ I groaned.

Lea's POV

_I really didn't want to go shopping for a stupid dress, but for Mitch, I'll do it._ He looked a bit sad though. I wondered why.

-45 minutes of looking through clothes-

_I finally found it! The perfect dress. It was even the last one. I smiled to myself. It was white. The black floral pattern on the left side was used as a strap. Now, all I have to do is fit. Easy peasy!_

-5 minutes later in the fitting room-

_Oh shit! I can't fit it. No! Now I'll have to spend another 45 minutes looking for another dress._

_"Argh! I give up, I can't find another dress like that one ever again."_ I thought to myself. But I was wrong. As I left the fitting room, sitting on the counter near some clothes racks was another dress. It didn't look as perfect as the first one I found, but it'll have to do. I went into the fitting room and tried it on. Thankfully it fitted! I was so happy, I let out a cheerful cry. I changed back into my normal clothes and left the fitting room. I went to the cashier and handed them the red dress with black lace and floral decoration.

"That'll be $175.00, darling." The cashier said. I reached into my pocket and nearly fainted. I forgot to ask Mitch for money. Crap. I looked on the back of my head. A lot of girls were waiting in line. _Should I put the dress back and leave? It was too precious though._

"Excuse me, are you having a problem?" one of the girl behind asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I kind of forgot to bring money." I said, sheepishly.

"If you want, I can pay it for you." She offered.

"No, don't! You don't have to!" I tried to stop her but failed.

"It's my pleasure. You can thank me later. My brother is really impatient, so I have to hurry up and make my purchase." She said.

-3 minutes later-

"Thanks." I smiled at her. She was really pretty.

"No problem. Hey, do you want to hang out with my bother and my friends? She pointed at the other two girls and a quite attractive young boy sitting on the edges of the display window.

"Sure!" I happily agreed.

Jerome's POV **(Short one.)**

_My god. I thought I didn't have any feelings for Aimee anymore. I was wrong._ I sighed. Why did I have to walk in when they were making out?! It would've been better if I didn't know. Then I wouldn't be a wreck like this. I looked up at the cold sky. It was getting dark.

"I better get back." I murmured.

Mitch's POV

I picked up the phone and called Mat. After a while, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mat. Lea told me that you're having a party. When is it?" I asked.

"Oh shit, dude. I forgot! It's in an hour. Hurry up." He said.

"Can't it be in 2 hours? Lea or Jerome isn't home at this moment."

"Why? Where are they?

"Lea's out to shop and Jerome's trying to fight his feelings against his ex." I said.

"Oh. Fine, I'll give you two hours. You better be there. You're the guest of honor."

"Kay. See you there." I hanged up.

What's taking Lea so long? When is Jerome coming back? If he spends 2 hours in the bathroom, he probably spends 4 hours outside. I sighed. It's getting really late. I better call Lea. I heard a someone opening the door. "Mitch, ya here?"

"Huh, oh Lea! Where were you?" I asked.

"Hanging out with some friends. You forgot to give me money by the way." She glared at me.

"Oh, sorry. So, you didn't buy anything?" I sheepishly smiled.

"Nope, my friends bought a dress for me."

"Hm. That's nice. Show me what you look like in the dress. Come on!"

"O-okay." She went into my room to change.

"Is Jerome back yet?" she asked from my room.

"Nope. I'm going to call him." The door opened again.

"Nevermind." I said.

"Biggums! Are you feeling better?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Good, because we're going to go to Mat's party." I said.

"WHAT? NOW?" Lea and Jerome yelled at the same time.

"Yup, get ready. We have two hours."

-45 minutes later-

"So, anything happen when I was gone? Jerome asked.

"Nope. Not for me. But something happened to Lea." I said.

"Yeah, I made friends with shopping!" she announced.

"Are they hot?" Jerome asked.

"Don't mind Jerome. He had a tough time with his ex." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jerome." She said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. So, who are your new friends?" he asked.

"Well, one of the girls name was Lilia. She has a brother named Tony."

"What does she look like? Who are the other girls?" Jerome constantly asked.

"Okay, let me think for a minute. Lilia has long dirty-ish blonde hair. Her eyes are a bright-blue. She's not short. Not tall either. The other girls are Anna and Tessa. Anna has dark ebony hair, shoulder length. She's pale, but tall. She has dark, green eyes. Tessa has light brunette hair, she's also pale, she's short, and her eye color is a deep hazel nut color." Lea stopped. "Is that all?" Jerome asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just had to breathe a little." She laughed.

"Are you done yet, Lea? I need my room to change." I said.

"Almost."

-10 minutes later-

"LEA?" I yelled.

"What?"

"You done? It's been 10 minutes, girl."

"Yeah, I was done five minutes ago. I was just try to make you wait longer to piss you off."

"Hmph. Well, I got tons of patience."

Lea opened the door from my room and showed of her dress. "Well, how do I look?" she asked. She looked gorgeous. More than ever. I couldn't help it. I went over to her and hugged her. "You look perfect." I whispered.

Lea's POV

He went over to me and hugged me. I was surprised, I was blushing crazy. But Mitch didn't know because his head was on my shoulders. "You look perfect." He whispered. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. Fangirlyness alert!_ I wanted to stay like this with Mitch for eternity.

"Are your friends going to go to the party?" Jerome asked. Oh crap. I forgot Jerome was still here. Mitch pulled away from the hug. "I'm going to go change." He said. He went into his room, leaving me and Jerome behind.

"I don't know. I'll notify them about it." I said.

"Is it okay?" I quickly added.

He nodded. I called my friends. I'm glad I got their numbers. "Hey, Lilia, you wanna come with me to a party?

You can bring your friends too."

"Sure, what kind of party?"

"Are you familiar with Minecraft Youtubers?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all about them!"

"Hehe, cool. Meet me at _" (I don't know where Mat lives, sorry. Dx)

"Okay. Hold on." She said. "My brother asked if he can come with his friends to the party."

"Sure. How many is he bringing.. it's might get crowded." I said.

"Just two. Chris and Marcus."

"Cool. I guess I'll meet you, your friends, your brother, and your brother's friends at the party."

"Okay, see you!"

** Hey, the people that wanted to be in the story will be in the next chapter, sorry! But, for sure, You guys WILL be in it. More information will be on Chris and Marcus in the next chapter! (Here's another hint; A new female character will be introduced in chapter 5.)**


	6. Apology

I am so sorry, guys! I couldn't post the story up today, I got sick. I know it's Summer, but I went to "Pacifica" (A beach) two days ago and it was REALLY windy. So I'm guessing that's how I got sick. :/ I **_swear_** I'll upload it tomorrow. And, again, I'm so sorry. Dx


	7. Any Party Can Ruin Anything

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the delays, but now it's finished and it's here! 3 (There will be less of Jerome's POV in this chapter. :( ..)**

Lilia's POV

"Tony, she says you can go with your friends."

"Cool. I'll go call them." He walks away to his room. _I better start calling Anna and Tessa. Wait.. what time was the party? I better call Lea again. _

"Hey, Lea?"

"Yes…?" she asked.

"When's the party starting?"

"Oops, forgot to tell you the time. It starts at 9:30pm."

"WAIT. LIKE IN 12 MINUTES?" I looked over at my clock.

"Yeah, hurry up!" she hanged up.

"TONY! HURRY UP, THE PARTY IS STARTING IN 11 MINUTES!" I yelled.

"I know, I heard!" he yelled back. _I better get ready. Wait, what about my friends? Ugh! _I groaned.

-3 minutes later-

Done! Now All I have to do is put on some clothes. I threw a cerulean halter neck dress over me. _I may be tomboyish, but, I can't look my best for some youtubers!_

"_You ready, Tony?!" _

"_Yup. Let's go."_

_ Anna's POV _

"Anna, get ready and go outside. Me and Tony are going to a party, you HAVE to come with us. Tessa will be coming too." Lilia said.

"Huh, wait, what?" _She hanged up. _I sighed. _I better get ready. _

Tessa's POV

"Hi, Tessa! Lea invited us to a party. You're coming whether you like it or not. Get ready, we're going to pick you up. The party is starting in 9 minutes, and I do NOT want us to be late. It's a BajanCanadian's party. It's hosted for the 1,000,000 subscribers. You like Bajan, right? Then you're coming. See ya." _BajanCanadian, eh? It's my time to shine then. I don't know how Lea knows him, but if they're dating, Mitch won't be able to resist me once he sees me. _

_ Lea's POV_

"You guys ready?" Jerome asked.

"Yup." Mitch and I said together.

"Let's go then."

Jerome opened the front seat door of his car.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"Guys, you're acting like this is Prom, it's just a party, calm down!" I smiled.

"Yeah, biggums." Mitch shifted his eyes at Jerome.

"Okay okay, sit wherever you'd like." Jerome said.

"I'll like the back seat." I said.

"I will too." Mitch said.

"NO!" I yelled. _I don't want Mitch sitting next to ME. Once we arrive at the party, my face would look like a tomato. _

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Mitch looked hurt.

"No, I was just.. thinking about my.. uh..dad." I lied.

"Lea, we're going to have fun at a party. Now's not the time to think about your mom. But, if you have problems, Jerome and I will be there for you." He gave me a hug. "Okay?" he asked. "Okay." I smiled.

"Ahem." Jerome had his arms crossed.

"Uh.." I went over to Jerome and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks, you guys." I wiped a tear from my eye. "Let's go now."

"Wait, what about your friends?" Mitch asked.

"Oh, Lilia's old enough to drive, she called Anna and Tessa, and she's going to pick them up." I said.

"Okay, good." Mitch said. I went into the car and sat in the backseat. Mitch, too, sat in the backseat. _Oh no. _As expected my face went red. But what was NOT expected was that I was shaking. Mitch seemed to notice it because he asked me, "Are you cold?"

I didn't want to him to know that I was nervous because I was near him so I nodded. "Here let me help." He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him. He smiled, then I smiled.

Jerome's POV

I looked into the front car mirror and saw Mitch making contact with Lea. To be honest, they looked good together. _Maybe Lea, wasn't the right girl for me. There might be a chance I won't be able to get a girl. _I winced at the thought, but kept on driving.

-5 minutes of driving-

"We're here!" I exclaimed.

"Already?" Lea, asked. She was still in Mitch's arms.

"Yup." I nodded. She and Mitch got out of the car. _They REALLY look like a couple._

"Come on, Jerome. You okay?" Mitch asked.

"Huh?" I asked. I looked around for them and found them on the doorsteps. _How'd they get there?_

"You've been standing there." Mitch noted.

"Oh, sorry. Aimee." I hinted.

"Well, party. Girls." He hinted back.

"What?" Lea asked.

"Nothing." I chuckled. I felt better. Mitch is always there for me. Lea should be happy she's hanging out with him. I went into light- flashing, music- booming house. _Wow._

Mitch's POV

"HEY MAT!" I hollered. He didn't hear me.

"MAT!" I screamed. He still didn't hear me.I went over to him and slapped him on the back.

"AHHH!" He turned around.

" Oh Mhdisdf ,jdfds make fasdcvj!" _What did he say?_

"WHAT?"

"OH MITCH! GLAD YOU CAN MAKE IT YOU DEAF BASTARD."He yelled to the top of his lungs_. Pfft. He should seen himself when I tried to talk to him._

Lea's POV

It was so loud. Everybody was dancing, mingling. Disco lights were flashing. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders.

"AHHH!" I yelled, backing off. It was Anna, Tessa, Lilia, and a random girl.

"Who's that?" I asked. I pointed to the random girl. Her hair was shoulder length and brown. Her eyes were a light brown color.

"Oh, that's Alexis. Anna invited her. Is that okay?" Lilia asked.

"Sure."

"Where's Marcus, Tony, and Chris?"

"Over there." I saw them talk to a hot guy with a shirt that says xXSlyFoxHoundXx and SSundee.

"OMGOMGOMOMG! IS THAT BAJANCANADIAN?" Tessa fangirled.

"Yeah." I said.

"See ya guys." She waved and walked over to him.

"Sorry, Lea, she's a BIG fan of BajanCana-. IS THAT JASON?" Lilia coughed.

"Uh-huh." I said. She gave me the cutest puppy eyes I've ever seen.

"Okay, go ahead, you can go." I laughed.

"Thanks, Lea, you're the best!"

"No problem, have fun!"

"Uh.. L-lea, I see Deadlox, can I..?" Anna politely asked.

"Sure, why not?" I was getting worried. I hope they're not using me just for Minecraft Youtubers.

"So, hi Alexis, is there any Minecraft Youtuber that you're interested in..?" She said nothing and ran towards Captain Sparklez. _What a strange girl. I better see how Jerome is doing. _

-12 minutes of searching-

_Where is he? I need to find him. Maybe Mitch knows where he is. _

"Hey, Lea!" A voice screamed out. It was Mat.

"Mat, my ears are use to the music now. You don't have to yell." I giggled.

"Oopsy daisy!" Mat said. _He's probably drunk._

"Have a drink Lelah." He offered a drink.

"My name's LEA." I corrected him.

"Okay, Tessa." he pushed a can of beer to me.

"No thanks. I don't drink." I said and pushed the drink away. He shrugged.

"Do you know where I can find Jerome?" I asked.

"He's in the bathroom." Mat pointed to the hallway.

"Oh, kay thanks!" I went into the hallway. There were a lot of doors. _This was going to take a long time. _

-5 minutes later-

_Two doors are left. One of them is the bathroom. Eeeny, meeny, miny, moe. The right door. _I twisted the door knob and opened the door. Instead of Jerome, I found Mitch and he wasn't alone. On top of him was my friend, Tessa. She wasn't only on top of him, she was also shoving her tongue into Mitch's mouth.

** What happens next? That will be determined very soon. Thanks for reading so far! *Achoo!***


	8. Rough Patches To Fix

Lea's POV

"Mitch? What the hell?!" I yelled. I know we weren't together, but I don't want him kissing my "friend."

"Wha-?" He stopped Tessa and pushed her off him. I sniffled and ran out of the room.

"LEA! WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN!" He yelled and ran after me, but I was too fast for him.

"Lilia! Grab your friends, we're leaving!"

"Now? Five more minutes!" she groaned. Aw, hell no. I can't wait that long. Friends were suppose to be by your side, right? Seems like I wasn't right. I knew all along that friends were a waste of time. I dashed for the front door.

Jerome's POV

_Ugh, I can't take it anymore. It hurts so much. __I took another sip of beer. __I need to die. It's going to be obvious that Aimee will always be on my mind everywhere I go. _I heard a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone." I grunted.

"Jerome, it's me, Mitch. Lea left." He rapidly knocked on the door.

"Why?"

"No time for questions, it's dark outside. She might've drank some alcohol too."

"Okay then." I picked myself up. _ My head hurts. I shouldn't have drank so much beer__. _I opened the door. Mitch was talking to one of Lea's friend. Lea's friend nodded and pointed out the door.

"JEROME, LET'S GO, BIGGUMS." He hollered.

"Yeah."

Lea's POV

_I can't believe it. Mitch is such an asshole.. I guess he likes her more than me__. I gave out an uncertain laugh. I looked on the back of me just to make sure I was far away. __I don't ever want to see Mitch ever again. Meeting him was a mistake. __I started to slow down. I looked down at the ground. __I don't need Mitch. I don't need my friends. They all betrayed me. I can live my life without them. __Tears streamed down my cheek. _

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

That's what friends are for, right?" He said, smiling.

**-FLASHBACK DISSOLVES-**

_What a lie. If he thinks he can get any girl to trust him like that, he's wrong. _

"Well, well, what do we have here? A voiced called out. I looked up and saw a chubby, man.

"Wayne, come here. I found us a nice one." What did he mean by that?

A cold pair of hands grasped my arms. I turned around a saw another man. This time, he was skinny, but had a lot of piercings and tattoos. This isn't what I think it is, is it?

"Boss, I got her."

"Good. Now, lie her chest on that light pole, so she won't bite like the rest." He pointed to a nearby street light pole._ I knew it! This was rape. Fuck._ I struggled to get out. I need to get his attention.

"Hey, you're pretty sexy." I batted my eyes at him._ Oh lord, I need to vomit. _I tried walking forward to him, but "Wayne" wouldn't let me.

"Wayne, pace her to me. I like her attitude." He licked his lips. _Ugh. _Wayne pushed me to his boss. I walked up to him and started to wrap my arms around him. _3.. 2.. _He leaned in and started to try and take off my dress. The zipper was on the back, but I didn't tell him. _1.. NOW._ I raised my leg and gave him a big kick in the groin. He let out a scream and fell to the floor. _My plan's working. Now, all I have to do is run away._ I turned around and saw Wayne. Oh, how could I forget about him?

"You ain't leaving, girl." He got a pocket knife out of his pocket and hovered it near my neck. _Great. Just great._

Mitch's POV

"Get in the car!" Jerome yelled.

-1 Minute later-

"I found her! Right there." I pointed out the window. _But who's that on the ground? _Jerome stopped the car when he saw what I saw.

"Lea!" I got out of the car and picked up a small, but heavy rock just in case something happens.

"Stay back." Someone warned. I looked in the direction of the voice. There was another guy near Lea. I guess I didn't see him.

"Leave her alone!" Jerome appeared next to me.

"Pfft. As you wish, master." The guy said sarcastically. He started lifting Lea's skirt up.

"NO!" Lea screamed. She tried to fall down so she could knock the guy of her back, but she couldn't. _That's it. _I threw the small rock at him. It hit him in the face. He grunted, but he wouldn't let Lea go. A drop of blood flowed down his forehead. _Oh boy. _

"Mitch, be right back," Jerome said. _WHAT? LEA WAS IN DANGER RIGHT NOW AND HE'S GOING BACK TO HIS CAR? What the hell. Whatever, I can take these guys down. _I started picking up more rocks and threw it at him. Everything was doing good until I felt shear pain on my lower belly. I looked down and saw the blade of a knife. I looked on the back and saw the guy that was on the floor. Looks like he has gotten up now. I let out an agonized cry. I was losing a lot of blood. By this rate I could faint. I looked at Lea. She's helpless. _I need to save her._ I pulled the knife out of my body and stabbed the fat guy on his upper left chest.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?" I yelled at the other guy.

"Well you're going to get it.."

Jerome's POV

I looked out the car window. Mitch collapsed. _Hurry up. Hurry! _The police should be here soon. I called them 5 minutes ago.

Lea's POV

_Oh my god! _

"It's just me and you now." Wayne looked at me and grinned. Looking at Mitch made me furious. It was my fault Mitch was going to die.

"In your dreams, bitch." I used my nails and grabbed a piece of his skin and twisted it.

"ARGHHHH." He back off in agony. I quickly pushed him near a pole. I knelt down and banged his head a few times. His head was getting bloody. _No one messes with my Mitch. _With that, I finally fainted.

-1 hour later-

I woke up next to Jerome.

"Jerome?"

"Hey, you're awake. Mitch is in there." He pointed to a room with three numbers on it.

"Where are we?" My head was still aching.

"The hospital." I grimaced, hearing that again.

"You can go see him." Jerome smiled.

"O-okay." I carefully got up.

"You still okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. What happened to those guys anyway?"

"Those drunk ones?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you beated them up, the police came, after that, an ambulance came."

"And where were you when that all happened?" I crossed my arms.

"Lea, I DID help! I was the one that called the police and the ambulance after I saw Mitch go down. I had to go into the car because those guys could've broken my phone." He said. I raised and eyebrow.

"And I played some games on my phone while the police came."

"Now, THAT sounds like you." I chuckled.

"You're so mean." He smiled.

"What room was Mitch in again?"

"Room 312." I took a step near the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. I changed my mind and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Mitch's voice. I opened the door and saw him lying in the bed.

"Mitch!" I yelled and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault you're like this. I shouldn't have ran away." I sobbed.

"Baby girl. It's okay. It's not your fault. It was those rapist's fault. You didn't stab me, did you?" Mitch assured.

"No! It WAS my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted when I saw you with Tessa."

"Lea, I don't have any feelings for Tessa. She went up to me and started talking about how she's a big fan. Then she needed to go to the bathroom, since someone was already in there, she opened the door next to it and went in. I told her that that wasn't the bathroom, but she kept walking in, so I went in with her to stop her. Before I did, she pushed me onto the bed and started slobbering over me." He explained.

"But, why didn't you stop her when she was kissing you?" I pulled away from the hug.

"She was pinning me down hard, I tried struggling, but it failed. Then, when I saw you, I knew what you were thinking and used all of my force and finally pushed her off."

"Oh.." I cried again. _He probably thinks I'm a big crybaby. _

"Mitch, I was mad at you for no reason. I was mad at friends for no reason. I'm so sorry!" _Maybe I was mad at Tessa, but I don't care. Mitch is much more important than her. I can't believe she betrayed me._

"Don't apologize." He leaned in, and kissed me.

**Two more chapters to go! I think.. o: I'll finish all chapters somewhere along the month, so brace yourself for the last two epic chapters! (Busy with school.)**


	9. New Friendships

**And the story starts... NOW! **

Mitch's POV

"M-mitch?" she stammered.

"I-I'm sorry Lea. Forget what happened."

_Silence._

"I mean, why would I kiss you? You're my friend. Maybe it's just my wound." I lied, glancing down.

_More silence. _

"Jerome's probably waiti-.." She leaned in quickly, kissed me, and pulled away.

"Mitch, I know when you're lying and when you're telling the truth." She smiled sheepishly.

"H-how?"

"Have you seen yourself?"

"No?"

"Er.. hold on." She opened up the purse sitting on the chair. She raised a small mirror up in front of my face.

"Now?" she asked. I looked into the mirror and saw my cheeks red as a rose.

"I don't see anything." I lied.

"Liar."

"Since when does TheBajanCanadian ever lie?" I raised my eyebrow and chuckled.

"Mitch..."

"Yes?"

"Don't lie." She giggled.

"Lea. I like you." I stated.

"Don't... lie." She was getting uncertain.

"I'm not lying. I like you."

"Mitch... I-I-..I like you too."

The door suddenly opened and Jerome came bursting through.

"What's this?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Mitch? Care to say what's going on?" Adam burst through the door.

"Is that SkyDoesMinecraft?!" Lea screamed.

"Yes, it is I, the king of butter." He winked.

"Nothing happened!" I tried to protest.

"You don't have to lie. We heard the whole thing." Jerome said.

Lea's POV

"So, are you two dating?" Adam said slowly.

"Uh..." I looked at Mitch. He nodded.

"Yup." He grinned. _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeek! OHMERGAWD! NO! I CAN'T CONTROLL MYSELF! HELP ME! STOP. YOUR. FANGIRLYNESS. NO! IT'S NOT WORKING!_

Adam's POV

"You okay, Lea? You're sweating a bit." Jerome observed.

"Y-y-yeah! Never better! Hehe!" _Lea's a bit awkward. _I laughed.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Mitch asked.

"You have a strange girlfriend." I said.

"She's not strange!" He protested.

"Uh, yeah, she is."

"Well, she's not strange most of the time."

"Sure."

"SKY! I'MYOURBIGGESTFAN!" Lea hollered, running to me.

"Slow down!" I yelled. Too late she knocked me over.

"Can I get an autograph? Pretty please?!" she pleaded. I got my phone out of my back pocket and called Jason. (Minecraft Universe, TrueMU.)

"Uh, hello?"

"JASON, I'M SO STARTLED." (SkyDoesMinecraft's fans will get it.)

"ADAM?"

Lea's POV

_Oh gosh. This isn't me. _

"I'm so sorry." I said, surprised. Adam hanged up.

"It's okay!" he grinned. He looked around for a pen.

"Here's your autograph." He signed my hand.

"T-thanks." I blushed.

"Mitchell looks jealous." Jerome commented. I looked over to Mitch, and sure enough, Jerome was right.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No more apologizing!" he commanded.

"Sorry... oops." I held my held up to my mouth.

"I miss my apartment. Don't you guys miss it too?" Jerome yawned.

"Mhm, let's go back." Mitch agreed.

-7 minutes later-

"We're here, get out of my car, hippos." Jerome said.

"I've never been here before, nice place. Can I borrow the apartment sometimes? Ya know, for hanging out with Ty, if ya know what I mean." Adam winked. (Skylox!)

"WHAT?" Jerome shouted.

"I'm just kidding." He walked up to me and whispered, "I wasn't kidding." He laughed. Mitch laughed along.

"Very funny." Jerome flatly said.

"It's getting cold, let's go in." Adam patted Jerome's head.

Jerome opened the door.

"I thought I locked it?" he muttered.

"LEA!" a cheery voice called out.

"Lilia?" I gasped.

"Jason, Anna, Ty, Alexis, Tony, Chris, and CaptainSparklez? What are you all doing here?!"

"Call me Jordan." CaptainSparklez said.

"Well, Anna found out that you were gone.. I didn't really notice.. I was kind of dizzy and drunk.. but I SWEAR I don't drink all the time. I'm sorry I didn't know you were gone. Forgive me!" she walked up to me, knelt down at my knees and begged.

"Oh my god, Lilia, it's okay, get off the floor!" I smiled.

"How about the others?" I asked. Outside, I saw Jerome playing around with Adam and Mitch. I guess they wanted me to have some privacy.

"After Lilia finally noticed that you were gone.." Ty shifted his eyes at her. "She looked for Mat and asked him for Jerome's address and got us to go with her." He explained.

"It took a long time to get answers out of him! I guess he drank too much." Lilia shrugged.

"What about Tessa?" _Ugh, her. _

"Oops. Forgot about her." Alexis said and rolled around on the floor. _What the hell?_

"Sorry, we think she left." Marcus said.

"Oh.." _Great. _I started to sniffle. _I hate it when girls like her get away._

"Aw, it's okay Lea. Things will start getting better soon." He gave me a hug.

"LEA? Is everything okay?" Mitch appeared in the door.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"What happened?" I told him everything.

"Oh Lea." He hugged me.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'm there for you. Jerome's there for you. Your friends are there for you." _Hearing that somehow made me happier._

"SHUT UP, ADAM! YOU CAN'T BORROW THE APARTMENT." Jerome barged in.

"BUT IT'S FOR MY SWEET TY." Adam barged in after Jerome.

"Uh, what?" Ty immediately glance at Adam. Adam blushed.

"Nothing. Just trying to annoy Jerome. Hehe." He giggled nervously. I've never heard him giggle before.

"Oh, what happened?" Jason suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"That call. JASON, I'M SO STARTLED? That."

"Nothing. I was just.. testing my voice." Sky winked at me.

Mitch's POV

"It's getting late, you guys should go home before it gets really cold." Jerome suggested.

"Yeah. And let me have my time with Lea." I agreed, and laughed.

"Okay then. Let's go, sis." Tony grinned.

"Bye Lea. Come on, guys. Let's let Lea have a little privacy with her little BajanCanadian." Lilia smirked. Lea blushed.

-12 minutes later-

"Mitch, I'm going to bed." Jerome said.

"G'night."

"Don't you do anything funky with Lea." He warned.

"Sure."

"You better not." He simpered.

"Go to bed." I urged.

"Fine."

I turned around and saw Lea in front of me.

"Lea?! You scared me."

"Sorry, I felt bad for you sleeping on the couch.. so I came to check on you. Just in case." She said.

"You shouldn't walk around like this in the middle of the night." I looked at her.

"I can't help it."

"Well, if you can't help it, how bout I go sleep in my room?" I said.

"Like.. with me?" she pursed her lips and blushed.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled. We got onto to the bed.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No..? I've been sleeping in your room for 3 days."

"Oh."

"Don't waste your time being protective of me." She blushed.

"I'm not. But I can tell you like it." I grinned.

"I don't!" she argued.

Lea's POV

"Liar." He said and gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

"G'night." He commented.

"Good night.." I said softly. I held my hand up and touched my forehead. I closed my eyes. _I.. love.. you.. Mitch._

**Okay! One more chapter to go! And maybe an epilogue. (Featuring Jerome.. hehe.) *grins evilly* - Stay tuned! **


	10. A Happy Ending Ends The Sad Beginning

**This looks like it's going to the last chapter. I can't believe that I didn't update the story for the last few months. Sorry.. :c**

Lea's POV

-Tweet, tweet, tweet!- The birds were chirping their tiny lil' heads off as the sun rises up. I yawned, getting up from the bed. Suddenly, I felt something was wrong. Mitch was gone.

"MITCH!" I screamed.

"Lea? What's wrong? You okay?" Mitch came into the room with a glass of orange juice in one hand and his laptop in the other.

"Oh.. hehe.. I thought you .. left me." I laughed nervously. _God, I gotta stop being so sensitive about this. _

"Idiot, why would I leave you?" Mitch murmured.

"BREAKFAST'S READY!" Jerome yelled.

"Mitch? Can I borrow your clothes? I kinda don't have mine.." I glanced down and saw myself still in the dress I got.

"Oh shit! I forgot about your clothes!" Mitch facepalmed.

"It's alright." I smiled.

"Now.. get out please. I'm changing." I cheerfully grunted.

"Okay then.. hurry up, your highness." Mitch bowed, spilling the orange juice.

"DAMN IT!" He ran out of the room. _I better change fast. _I reached on the back of the dress and pulled the zipper down. I looked around and found a shirt long enough to hide my booty. Before I got to put on the shirt, Mitch came in with a rag.

Jerome's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream.

"Okay! OKAY, I'LL LEAVE! OW!" Mitch ran into the kitchen.

"Say..Mitch? What happened?" I looked over to him, flipping a sausage.

"Eh..hehe..nothing." He rubbed his head.

"What's up with the scream?" I was getting suspicious.

"Just forget about it. Nothing happened, that's all." Mitch was getting red.

"TELL ME, BIGGUMS!" I jumped on him and began tickling him.

"OKAY! JUST GET OFF ME." Mitch pushed me off.

"Go on." I waited for an answer.

"IaccidentallywentintotheroomwhenLeawaschangingand Isawherhalfnakedshethrewpillowsatme." Mitch said.

Lea's POV

_That was terrible. Let's pretend that didn't happened, okay mind? Kay. _I went into the kitchen and saw Mitch. I blushed and saw Mitch blushing too. Suddenly, my phone rang. I ran and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear. You're Lea Dionne, correct?" It was the nurse from last time.

"Yes ma'm."

"Your mother's funeral is today.. do you have time..?"

"O-of course!"

"Okay, the funeral starts at 4:00. It's at Peppermint street.*"

"Got it! Bye."

"Best wishes to your mother." I hanged up.

"Jerome..Mitch? Can you guys come to my mom's funeral with me..? I pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" they said together.

"We have to go get your clothes." Mitch said.

"It's been a while." He continued.

"Kay. You wanna walk there..? It's not that far. Plus, it'd be a trouble for Jerome. He probably has things to do with that sausage. That sexy sausage." I grinned.

"I'm not going to do anything. Just sleep." Jerome huffed.

"Whateves." Mitch laughed.

Mitch's POV

"Wait, Lea? If we're walking, wouldn't it be awkward to look like that?" He looked at my shirt.

"I don't think so.."

"Okay.. you sure..?" I said.

"Yep."

-5 minutes later, on the sidewalk."

"Lea, I don't want guys to look at you, so I'm going to have to hide your butt." I decided.

"Wait, what?!" I picked her up, carrying her princess style.

"MITCH! PUT ME DOWN. THIS IS MORE EMBARRASING!" She yelled.

"Well, we better hurry up to your house if you don't want people to see us like this." I starting running.

-25 minutes later-

"We're back!" I kicked the door opened. Jerome was making out with a sausage on the couch.

Lea's POV

I stared at Jerome with my eyes wide.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Jerome threw the sausage on the floor.

"Clean that up, biggums." Mitch grinned.

"I-I-I..Jerome, I never knew you were like this!" I burst out laughing.

"Now, now, don't tease the bacca so much. Baccas don't like being teased." Mitch said.

"Shut up Mitch!" Jerome hollered.

"I'll be in my room." He slammed the door.

"JEROME! LET'S PLAY MINECRAFT!" I suggested.

"What's that I hear? Minecraft?" Jerome's head poked out of his door.

"Mhm.. But no recording."

"I wouldn't mind a few minutes or so." He smirked. It turns out we played for more than a few hours.

Jerome's POV

I looked at the clock. 3:30.

"Ay, Lea, isn't your mom's funeral at 4:00?" I said, taking my eyes off the screen.

'Oh crap!" Lea sprinted to Mitch's room.

"What's she doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Changing." Mitch said, averting his eyes at me.

"Oh..of course."

"…" Silence_._

"You shouldn't you be changing too..?" I said.

"Lea's in my room."

"Yeah.. so?"

"My clothes are in my room." Mitch said. This feels so awkward. I wonder why.

Mitch's POV

"Mitch! It's your turn." She checked her phone.

"We have a few minutes left. You too, Jerome." She said.

"Kay."

"You look really good by the way." I commented.

"Thanks." She blushed. What's with all the blushing? I went into my room.

- 15 minutes later –

"Oh god." Jerome let out a whimper.

"Jerome? You okay?" Lea asked.

"Kind of." A few seconds later, Jerome ran into the bathroom.

"Bweeeeeh.**" He was barfing.

"You guys, go.. on without me. I'll make it. We have about 10 minutes left. It's isn't that far right?" Jerome asked from the bathroom door.

"U-uh, kay. You sure about that?" I asked.

"Sure." Jerome said.

"Okay.. come on, Mitch." Lea smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the door.

-2 hours later when everybody leaves, including Jerome because his sausage was getting lonely.-

Lea's POV

"Lea, I'm sorry about your mom." He said, hugging her from the back.

"Yeah.. it's okay." I whimpered and turned around.

"Mitch..?" I asked.

"Mhm? He answered.

"Don't leave me. Don't die on me. Please." I held onto him.

"Lea. I won't leave you. What kind of guy would do that to a girl like you?" Mitch said softly.

"You're my everything." Mitch whispered. My eyes widened. I knew everything was okay now. I finally understand how he felt about me. The same why I felt about my mom.

**This is the end. c: * - This is a fake street. ** - I don't know how to type out a barf. L0l.**


	11. Epilogue

**A little extra something for my wonderful readers.**

Jerome's Story

"It's just you and me, Sarah." I whispered.

"Don't worry, you dirty sausage. No one's looking." I grinned.

"You done some bad things in your life, you know."

"You're a naughty sausage. You shall be punished." I growled. I averted my eyes to the knife next to me.

"But, King Jerome! I have a family to feed!" The little sausage whimpered.

"Don't worry, you won't have to anymore!"

"Really?" the sausage sparkled.

"Yup. That's because you'll be dead!" I grabbed the knife, threw the sausage on the plate and stabbed Sarah.

"Nooooo!" Sarah groaned.

"Yesssssss! A feast to the king!" Jerome cheered.

Lea's POV

"What do you think he's doing?" I whispered to Mitch. We were crouched behind the kitchen counter, spying on Jerome.

"I don't know, but he's a dirty bacca." He whispered back.

Sky's Story

"Sky.. I love you.." Deadlox said.

"I- I love you too.." I said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Ty complained.

"You left me worried about you." He continued.

"I was scared that you'd hate me."

"Don't be silly, Adam." Ty smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"SKY! SKY!" A voice yelled out.

"Wha..? Huh?" I groaned. The scene starts fading. Ty's face appears.

"Wake up and explain to me what this is!" Ty complained.

Jason laughs.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jason point to the laptop screen and saw a document called "Skylox". Oh shit.


End file.
